The Game
by 2jp3
Summary: ShikaTema  This is a comedy/romance between Temari and Shikamaru; Shikamaru is forced to guide her around the village. She trys her best to piss him off with her 'mind games'. In the end, the tables turn and she exposes to much info and SKIN.


A/N: Im not so good at summerizing my storys, so bare with me ;{.

This is a ShikaTema romance story{with some comedy} about how Temari plans on playing these little _'games' _on Shikamaru during her th\ime at Konoha;Irritate, fool and even embarress, as long as it bothers him, it entertains her ;}. Unill one night.. the tables turn.*

Enjoy :D *Dont forget to comment*

As a genin, Shikamaru is always given the simplest, but most  
complicated task from the Hokagae.  
This time, Sakura was sent by Lady Tsunade to inform Shikamaru that  
she needed him pronto.

It's a Wensday afternoon and the pinappled hair Shinobi is standing  
infront of Lady Tsunadae as she is flipping threw pails of uncompleted  
missions.

Oh the great things Shikamaru can do on this beautiful afternoon, he  
could be laying down and watch the clouds as the float in the blue  
sky, but no, he HAS to be in this situation.

"Shikamaru Nara, I need you to assist someone for a few days as they  
stay here in our village to direct the Chunin exams"  
Shikamaru stayed silent as he rolled his eyes and sighed

"Is there a problem?"  
The almighty 5th Hokage raised her voice as she stood and gave him a  
cranky look

"Well.. It depends.. Who do I have to watch?"

"_She_ should be stepping in here very soon"

"SHE? This is a drag, I rather be out on a dangerous mission than be  
someones dog for a week"

"This is not a life or death situation, I just need you to watch her  
and guide her through the village, I depend on you to help and make  
sure she's safe on her visit, now is that so difficult?"

Before Shikamaru could answer her back,, they both turned their head behind him when they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, It might be her, you may come in" She said

Very slowly, Shikamaru inticipated the seconds it took for the mystery  
girl to come in.

_'who was it? Who do Ihave to shawdow around?' _He whispered to himself

The door opened slightly and a palm of blonde hair showed as she  
peeked her head and smiled

"Am I in the right room?" She giggled as she waved her hand

"Whos the blonde chick?" Shikamaru asked grumply

"A-hem, rude! This is the Sands Kazekages older sibilines, Temari"

When Temari figured out that she was in the right place, she turned  
her head towards Shikamaru. She made a slight grin and walked in the  
room. She placed her hand on her hip, and gave Shikamaru a devious,  
but sedutive look.

"Don't tell me you forgot who i am, Shika-Kun"  
She teased

"Ok, I won't say" He admitted bluntly

"Arnt you the funny one" she giggled. Temari walked up to him and  
place her arm on his elbow and whispered,

"Im going to enjoy **TORCURING **you"

"Why did I ever sign up for this?" He hissed. He knew that this week  
was going to be troublesome because this is not the first time he had  
to dealt with Temari on her visit to the village. The last time she  
came, she played 'games' on him. she bugged, teased, and torchered him  
for her own enjoyment. Her little 'games' drove him CRAZY! And he DOES  
NOT want to be bothered and disturb this week.

He moaned as he leaned aside to remove her balance on him

"Since you've becomes a Genin, now no more games Shikamaru, I want you  
to bring her back in the same condition she is now during her time in  
our village as she conducts the Chunin Exam, have I made myself clear?" Tsaunadae asked

"Spotless" he said sarcasticly.

"Now c'mon, Shikamaru, mama's getting a little hungry"

"Have fun!" Tsunadae smiled as Temari led the way out.

"Oh, we WILL" she laughed

As they both got out of the office, Temari stopped walking as she  
noticed she wasn't being followed

"Isnt it your job to GUIDE me around, I don't know where I can find a place to eat ya know."

"Look, I know your little plan, You just wanna be ontop of your game"

"Huh? what do you mean?" She asked

"Dont play dumb, Your just going to play those evil games of yours when you mess with my head and embarress me. Your gonna  
mock and make me your dog as you walk all over me for the next few days"

"I guess your not as dumb as ya look" She smiled

"Im not going to sink into your level, just follow me, I'll take you  
to a diner" he said as he walked pass her

"DATE?"

"NO!" He said. She giggled and followed him outside.

On there way to a diner, Shikamaru was trying his best not to start a  
conversation with her; he knew her games and what she intended to do,  
make his week a living hell. So the best thing to do was to ignore her  
and just obey her request.

"Are you alright" Temari ask

"Sure.." He said

"..." she stayed silent

"Temari,-"

"YES!" She interrupted with excitment at what he wanted to tell her

".. Here's a place where you can get something to eat, make it quick,  
I DONT have all day"

"Why rush our date?"

"ITS NOT A DATE!" He said as he rubbed his temples

"Sure..." she giggled and grabbed his hands and led him inside.

As they got in, they both sat next to a window that was sitted for two  
with a beautiful rose in the center of the square table.  
Temari passed a spare menu to Shikamaru and opened hers as she looked  
for a meal

"Is there a decent meal in this village? I can't seem to find anything  
interesting to eat here"  
She said, but when she heard no response she looked up from her menu  
to Shikamaru, who was laying his head on his palm as he looked off at  
a distance

"What are you eye ballin'?" she asked

"Anything but YOU" Shikamaru said rudly.

Temari didn't take it as an insult, she just simply smiled and giggled  
as she lightly put her fist in his cheek

"Why are you acting like this!"  
He sighed as he looked up at her dead in the eye, he couldn't resist her  
baby blues, but was still being serious

"What do you mean, silly?"

"THAT! You keep on picking on me and trying your best to bother and  
lure me into your mind games. Im just here to watch you on your stay  
here, Im NOT here to entertain you. Why can't you just act like  
yourself and be serious for once" He pleaded honestly as he frowned in  
frustration.

"Who said i'm not being myself? Maby I am acting normally around you,  
what makes you think I have to have a different personality around you?"

"Because your a pycotic freak" he said bluntly

"I hope that was a joke" she said as she began to be impatient at his  
attitude towards her

"No, it wasn't."

"Listen here you lazy bum! I'm not going to take that disrespect from  
ANYONE!" she yelled in his face

"And i'm not going to be treated like an animal for the rest of the  
week with you!"

"Ya, Ya keep on or I'll pound you square in the face!"  
"Like you have the guts!"  
Shikamaru and Temari kept on bombaring an argument back and forth  
about how much they hate each other. The arguement soon became awkward  
after Shikamaru said  
"you do not know how much I can't stand you!"  
"and you don't know how hard it is for me to stand when i'm with you!"

"what?" The frustrated man said calmly as soon as he said those words  
"you -can't- stand -when- we're together?"  
he repeated, He wasnt sure if it was an insult, or her way of saying  
shes likes him and is cautious around him.  
Temari was in shock when she said those words, she held her hand over  
her mouth as she opened her eyes wide. She knew she let out to much  
info on how she truely feels for him. Because secretly, Temari had a  
major CRUSH on him, but she didn't know how to express it.  
she shut her mouth hoping not to spill out her emotions, but she  
couldn't hold it any longer as Shikamaru looked into her eye and  
inticipated her. He knew dawm well that 'i can't stand when i'm with  
you' didn't mean she couldn't stand him, but that she had feelings for  
him.  
Shikamaru was now playing a mind game on HER! He knew she was holding  
back on something... But what?  
"Temari, are you-"  
Temari HAD to stop him from talking before things went wrong. And she  
had to stop him right then and there before he makes a fool out of her.

Temari, being the fool she is, did the first thing on her mind to stop  
him.. She leaned in and KISSED him.

Their lips touched as she Closed her eyes and blushed heavenly.  
Shikamaru was wide eyed and completly shocked at this. You would think  
he would pull back as wipe his lips and yelled at her, but NO, he  
didnt, he took and accepted that kiss like a MAN.  
Temari slowly pulled back from the kissed and open her eyes to see  
his reaction. She held her index finger to her lips and said,"  
"Oops.. Sorry, I couldn't control myself there.. I couldn't let you  
win me" she giggled and winked  
On a scale of 1-10, Shikamaru will rate it 100 on akward ness and  
disbelief.  
Strangly enough, he didn't respond to her, which made her feel as if  
she had made a huge mistake..  
"I think I just lost my appitite.. Can you take me home?" She asked as  
she closed her menu.  
Since Temari is a visiter at Konoha, Lady Tsunadae had given her a  
room at a hotel, and since she doesn't know exactly where she will be  
staying, Shikamaru HAD to take her.  
"Fine with me" he said as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
Temari looked on at him with disappointment.  
She just simply stood up as well and followed him.  
The sun is setting and the streets are getting quiet, which made it  
even MORE uncompterable as Temari walked beside him. At one point  
Shikamaru tryed to look at her from the corner of his eyes, but when  
she noticed she simply blushed and turned her head aside.

When they got there, Shikamaru lead the spiked hair Kuniochi to the  
hotel. They took the elevator, due to the fact that she will be  
attending the 6th floor.  
"Your room number is 6B, don't forget it" Shikamaru said as he walk  
towards it and pointed it out  
"Thanks" She said, Shikamaru had the key, and put it in the door as he  
fumbled to unlock it. When he did, He gave Temari the key and walked  
away.  
"Hold on, your just gonna leave me here? How am I suppose to leave  
without you tomorrow morning?" Temari asked, causing the lazy bum to  
turn around and pout.  
"Sadly, I HAVE to be in a hotel room near you, so if you need me..  
Which I hope you don't, you can just knock on 6E."  
He pointed at the door.  
"Good night, Shika-Kun" she smiled.  
"Good night, Temari" And than he left to his room.

...  
"What a day" Shikamaru said to himself as he locked his door and  
turned on the tv.  
"Its gonna get worse by the week.. I better be prepared for the worse,  
that girl always has a trick up her seleves, trying to ruin my life!"  
Shikamaru didn't hate her, he just found her very odd and annoying,  
just like how Naruto use to feel about Hinata.. But look how they  
turned out, Naruto and Hinata are now going out with each other. The  
thought of him and Temari dating brought shivers down his spine, so he  
rather just relax for a while and PREPARE for what tricks shes  
planning on him.  
Shikamaru sat down on the couch and change the channel on the small  
television, when he found a show he liked, he got up and went to the  
kicthen to eat something.  
"What a drag, the only thing this kicthen has is Ramen, only a fool  
like Naruto would enjoy this crap" With nothing to eat, he decided on  
microwaved popcorn and a can of soda.  
Shikamaru took his food and sat in the couch in confert. He kicked  
his feet up in the coffee table and leaned back as he had his bowl of  
salty popcorn on his stomach and took sips of his soda.  
"Finally.. Peace and quiet.."  
ALL THE SUDDEN, he jerks up and spills everything all over himself  
when he heard someone bang on his front door.  
'who the hell needs me at this time!' he said to himself as he ran to  
the door; he opens it caustiously to see who it was..  
When he opened the door, he was shock, not only by who it was, but  
because of what she was wearing.  
"Um.. Can I sleep here tonight, Shika-Kun?"  
"What a drag, it's you! I should of known you would pull a stunt like  
this" It was Temari! She held a pillow in her hand and wore her hair  
down and loose; she was in her pajamas, which was a thin, silky gown  
that barely reached her knees, and had spigetti straps that showed a  
little TOO MUCH of her cleveage. ;}  
"A stunt? I'm not joking" She said stubburnly  
"And why do you want to sleep HERE?"  
"Well, I was TRYING to sleep, but I kept on hearing some 'noises' next  
door and i couldn't sleep"  
"Theres no such things as monsters-"  
"I never said it was 'monsters' I think the people next door are  
having sex" she giggled, Shikamaru just stared at her and pouted.  
"So can I come in? Pleasee" she asked, making a begging, puppy dog  
look.  
"Temari, You can't-"  
"Thanks!" she said as she shoved him aside and walked in, knowing that  
he was about to say 'no'"  
"Your so troublesome" he sighed  
Temari walked in and plopted on the cough. She looked at the floor and  
stared at the messy floor with a confused look.  
"Your such a pig" She teased  
"No, I spilled everything all over myself and the floor when you  
banged on my door"  
"Oops.. Sorry hehe"  
Shikamaru rubbed his temples and turned around as he headed for the  
bathroom  
"Im gonna take a shower, don't do anything to piss me off while i'm  
gone" He said stubburnly  
"Im not keeping promises" She laughed  
Shikamaru walked into the cramped bathroom and turned on the shower,  
as he was removing his soda soaked shirt, he remembered that he DIDNT  
bring an extra pair of clothes to the bathroom  
'Im gonna have to walk out side without any clothes on me'  
He than stepped in the shower and tried to stratigize in what he  
should do  
'Okay, Temari is in my living room doing god knows what, And i'm going  
to have to walk past her in a towel in order to get my clothes, DOUBLE  
DRAG!'

When he finished taking a bath, The fresh smelling Shikamaru closed  
the shower faucet and wraped a towel around his waist. He smeared the  
mirror that was blurred from the steam and looked at his reflection  
His hair wasn't in his usual spiked pony tail, it was wet and loose  
that reached his lower neck, he pouted and made the decision to spend  
a little more time in the bathroom, hoping that Temari would have  
fallen asleep and won't be able to humiliate him for not wearing any  
clothes.  
It was too troublesome to wait, Shikamaru told himself that he was a  
MAN and he was going to march out of that bathroom wet and bare of  
clothes regarurdless of what Temari would say. He sucked is breath in  
and open the door...  
'dammit' he said under his breath when he realized Temari was awake  
and STARING at him.  
"What took you so long,? I've been WAITING"  
Shikamaru did the right thing and ignored her, as he walked out and  
was heading for the bedroom to fetch his clothes, she stood up and  
walked up to him.  
chest to chest, face to face Shik and Tema stood and looked into  
each other eyes, she placed her hands on her hips and winked at him.  
"Why do you try so hard to bug me?" He asked  
"Its called LOVE" She said honestly and smiled  
'Did she just say, LOVE?' Shikamaru said as he widen his eyes  
"Love? What! Temar-" She held her finger up against his lips and she  
gave him a suductive look  
Shikamaru looked at her with wide eyes at what she just said, he held  
his towel around his waist and leaned back, BUT Temari leaned in  
aswell and started kissing his neck, he moaned and placed his hands  
around her waist, which made the towel fall to the ground!  
His moist body against her thin lingery drove her wild!  
She twirled his hair and their lips met, except this time, it was  
Shikamaru who kissed first!  
She lift up her leg and wraped it around his tight, which made her  
lose her balence and fall back on the coach.

She laid there as Shikamaru stood over her in nude, and she bit her  
finger grind her teeth and winked at him.

He endured that moment as he scaned her body down and up; Her  
nightgown went up when she fell so it showed her panties, which was  
dark red and lace, her expanded hips sunk into the couchen of the  
coach and her strap fell off her shoulders and her chest stook out as  
she breathe heavenly.  
Shikamaru DIDNT know what to do at this point, should he turn away;  
or do the foolish, but pleasurable thing and engage in sex...  
He made the choice and went for it!  
He hovered over her body and made his hands go under her back and lift  
her upper body up towards him.  
He slowly removed one of her dress strap, he paused, and looked into  
Temaris eyes, she met his gaze and nod her head in approval, so he  
went for the goal and took it ALL OFF!  
Both of them, on the couch, clothes Less and ready for the next thing  
Shikamaru laid her back and started to make LOVE  
"Oh Shikamaru!" She moaned in pleasure as she wraped her arms around  
him.  
At this point, HE was in charge, except, in this game.. He was on top ;}

*please comment, I wont bit ;P*


End file.
